S K Y
by Allamanda Cathartica
Summary: (BangHim) Tertanggal November 2016, masa dimana SKYDIVE era dimulai. Dan, masa dimana Yongguk memulai hiatusnya. #BangHim. A/N : warning! FF ini bisa membuat anda marah dan kesal (nggak boong)


**S K Y**

 _By : Allamanda Cathartica_

 _All of B.A.P members. BANGHIM!_

Oneshot!

RATE : Teenage

 **AUTHOR POV**

WARNING!

Nangis aku nulis FF ini. No comment, silahkan apresiasi dengan review dan favourite. This FF is dedicated for Bang Yongguk; the true leader, the true father. Absurd ending. **Romance** , **tragedy** , dan **friendship**.

 **SHOUNEN-AI**

ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO © **TS ENTERTAINMENT** , BUT THE STORY-LINE IS MINE. SONG-FICT!

Silahkan baca sambil dengerin _B.A.P – Voice Mail_ ( _No Mercy Album_ )

 **Note** : FF ini bisa dianggap sebagai _spin-off_ dari FF Manda sebelumnya, _Be. Act. Play_! Semuanya _coincidence_ , dan Manda bikin FF ini berdasar apa yang Manda tau—including those theories related to Yongguk. ALUR DAN OBROLAN FIKSI BELAKA!

.

.

" _ **Because there is Himchan, our dongsaengs seems to listen to me better. His existence is very**_ _ **important**_ _ **."**_

 **BANG YONGGUK**

 _._

 _._

"APA!? VAKUM!?"

Kim _manager_ tidak habis pikir, menatap _namja_ di hadapannya dengan tampang campur aduk. _Namja_ berkulit _tan_ itu hanya diam, dengan boneka harimau di tangannya yang ia genggam erat—mungkin lebih tepatnya, dipeluk erat. Kim _manager_ menatapnya nanar, penuh tanda tanya.

"Kenapa kau ingin vakum, Yongguk _-ah_? Kita baru saja akan _comeback_! Kalian akan _comeback_ _SKYDIVE_! Apa maksud semua ini!?"pekik Kim _manager_ , tidak habis pikir.

 _Namja_ di hadapannya—Bang Yongguk, _uri leader_ —hanya diam dan tidak menyahut. Kepalanya menunduk lesu, tidak siap untuk bertatap muka dengan Kim _manager_. Oh, keputusannya pasti sudah sangat mencengangkan.

"Tolong jangan main-main, Yongguk! Kalian akan _comeback_ seminggu lagi! Kau pikir bagaimana perasaan anak-anak lain? Apa kau pikir mengubah koreografi dan membagi _part_ -mu bersama anak-anak itu mudah? Kenapa kau tidak memikirkan mereka, hah?"

Kim _manager_ membombardir pertanyaan kepada Yongguk yang semakin menunduk. Boneka harimaunya ia peluk erat, dengan pundak yang bergetar kecil.

"Yongguk, kumohon. Jangan dengarkan orang-orang itu! Kau itu hebat! Kau _lyricist_ terhebat! Kau bisa diandalkan! Kau _leader_ hebat!"ucap Kim _manager_ , dengan kedua tangannya memegangi pundak Yongguk.

" _Eomma_ sakit."

Kim _manager_ terdiam, menatap Yongguk dengan berkaca-kaca. Yongguk masih belum mengangkat wajahnya, namun tangannya mengusap boneka harimaunya dengan lembut.

"Aku harus menjenguk _eomma_. Aku lelah, aku butuh istirahat. Biarkan aku vakum."ucap Yongguk, dengan nada tegas namun lirih.

"Kau tidak serius, kan?"tanya Kim _manager_ , berharap Yongguk mengubah keputusannya.

"Aku serius."

Kim _manager_ menatapnya dengan pandangan sedih, lalu berjalan mundur dua langkah. Ia menatap Yongguk dengan pandangan sedih, kemudian menghela nafas dan mengangguk paham.

"Aku paham masalah yang kau alami. Baiklah. Aku mengizinkan. Tapi, kau harus menjelaskan sendiri kepada anak-anak lain."ucap Kim _manager_ , final.

Yongguk mengangguk dalam, kemudian membungkuk singkat dan berjalan keluar dalam kesunyian.

BLAM

Meninggalkan Kim _manager_ , dengan wajah frustasinya.

-XOXO-

" _AISH_ , JUNG DAEHYUN! Kau benar-benar menyebalkan!"

"HAHAHAHAHA!"

Terdengar pekikan Youngjae, disusul oleh tawa nista Daehyun. Kedua _middle line_ tengah bermain PSP di ruang tengah, mengisi kesunyian ruangan itu dengan pekikan ribut mereka.

"Hey, kalian tidak lelah bermain terus? Lebih baik kalian latihan vokal _SKYDIVE_!"

Muncullah Himchan dari dapur, dengan sebotol susu dan sebuah gelas kosong. Ia menatap kedua _middle line_ dengan gemas, lalu menuangkan susu itu ke dalam gelas yang ia bawa.

"Malas, _hyung_! Nanti saja! YA YA YA YA!"pekik Daehyun, dengan wajah serius di hadapan PSP-nya.

CKLEK

Terdengar suara pintu terbuka, dan ketiga orang itu menoleh ke sana. Daehyun dan Youngjae menurunkan PSP mereka, sedangkan Himchan menatap objek di ambang pintu dengan bingung sekaligus kaget.

Yongguk memasuki _dorm_ mereka, dengan wajah yang sangat kusut dan tangan yang mendekap bonekanya erat.

"Yongguk _hyung_?"kaget Daehyun, melihat kondisi Yongguk yang kacau.

Buru-buru Himchan menaruh gelasnya, kemudian berjalan cepat ke arah Yongguk. Yongguk menatap pergerakan Himchan dengan pandangan campur aduk, tampak sekali bahwa dia tidak fokus. Himchan berhenti di depan Yongguk.

"Kau kenapa, hm? Kau sakit? Sudah kubilang, Bang Yongguk, kau tidak boleh keluyuran malam-malam!"ucap Himchan, dengan nada khawatir yang kentara.

"Kenapa kalian tidak latihan _SKYDIVE_?"tanya Yongguk, mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Kami menunggu _hyung_ datang, sekalian bermain PSP."jawab Youngjae, polos.

CKLEK

Pintu sebuah kamar terbuka, menampakkan Junhong dan Jongup yang keluar dari kamar mereka—sebelumnya mereka sehabis bermain PS di kamar. Junhong dan Jongup menatap Yongguk dengan bingung, melihat raut wajah Yongguk yang kacau sekali.

Benar-benar kacau.

"Kau tak apa, Bbang?"

Yongguk menoleh pada Himchan, yang menatapnya dengan khawatir. Yongguk menatap kedua tangan Himchan yang memegangi lengan kirinya, yang entah kenapa kian hari kian kurus.

"Segeralah latihan _SKYDIVE_. Seminggu lagi kalian akan _comeback_."ucap Yongguk, dengan nada yang—jarang sekali padahal—terdengar lirih.

"Yongguk _hyung_ , kau tak apa?"tanya Junhong, khawatir dengan _leader_ ini.

"Aku tidak ikut jadwal _comeback_."

.

.

"Aku vakum."

-XOXO-

Suasana studio benar-benar sunyi.

Daehyun dan Youngjae—yang biasanya pecicilan dan seringkali berbuat ulah—terlihat lebih pendiam hari itu. Jongup dan Junhong mengasingkan diri di pojok ruangan, dengan Jongup yang menjadikan pahanya sebagai tempat Junhong berbaring dan memejamkan mata.

"Himchan _hyung_ belum kemari?"tanya Jongup pada Daehyun, dan dijawab oleh gelengan lemas.

"Apa sebaiknya kita memeriksa Himchan _hyung_ di kamar?"tanya Junhong, dengan mata yang sudah terbuka.

"Biar aku saja."

Maka, Youngjae pun berdiri dan berjalan keluar studio.

Youngjae berjalan melintasi lorong gedung TS, masih dengan pakaian _training_ lengkap dan sedikit keringat pada tubuhnya. Ia berjalan mantap ke arah _dorm_ mereka, melewati beberapa ruangan penting.

" _Ah, entahlah, tigger. Maksudku, aku bingung sekali._ "

 _Eh?_

Youngjae mendengar suara seseorang yang berbicara. Suara itu berat, dan entah kenapa terdengar seperti Bang Yongguk. Sedikit mengesampingkan niatnya mengunjungi Himchan, Youngjae mendekat ke arah sebuah ruangan—yang ia tahu adalah ruangan staff yang tidak terpakai.

" _Aku takut Himchan marah padaku. Aku takut mereka meninggalkanku. Aku tidak mau itu terjadi, tigger! Apa yang harus aku lakukan?_ "

"Yongguk _hyung_?"gumam Youngjae, mengernyit heran.

Youngjae menjauh perlahan dari pintu, berusaha untuk menghilangkan segala pikiran aneh yang muncul dalam otaknya. Maka, dia memutuskan untuk mempercepat langkahnya mendatangi Himchan.

-XOXO-

Ruang tengah _dorm_ sepi.

Youngjae mengendarkan pandangannya, berpikir _dimana Himchan berada_. Ia berjalan melewati dapur dan ruang depan, namun tidak ada siapa-siapa.

" _Hiks!_ "

Youngjae terperanjat, begitu mendengar suara isakan pelan. Ia berjalan melewati sofa ruang tengah, menuju salah satu kamar. Kamar Yongguk dengan Himchan.

CKLEK

Youngjae membuka pintu itu, dan kegelapan yang mengitarinya. Ia menatap sekelilingnya dengan kebingungan, padahal dia sangat yakin bahwa isakan itu berasal dari ruangan itu.

" _Hiks!_ "

Youngjae mendengarnya lagi. Dia yakin sepenuhnya. Dengan berpegangan pada dinding, tangan Youngjae meraba-raba dinding—mencari saklar lampu.

TRING!

Youngjae kebingungan setengah mati.

Ruangan itu kosong juga.

" _HIKS!_ "

Mata Youngjae beralih pada ruangan lain di situ, dan dengan langkah tergesa ia langsung berjalan menuju pintu yang berada dekat lemari pakaian di sana.

Pintu kamar mandi.

CKLEK

"HIMCHAN _HYUNG_!"

Youngjae memekik nyaring, melihat sosok _mother of B.A.P_ yang ada di sana. Oh, _author_ harap _author_ tidak perlu menjelaskan detail keadaan Himchan saat ditemukan Youngjae saat itu. Dia benar-benar kacau.

Himchan terduduk di atas _bathub_ yang terendam air, dengan keran _bathub_ yang—saking meluapnya air di situ—tidak terdengar suara alirannya karena sudah terendam air di sana. Pakaiannya basah kuyup, dan wajahnya pucat sekali. Matanya membengkak, dengan wajah memerah karena banyak menangis.

BYUR!

Youngjae langsung menurunkan tangannya, kemudian mengangkat tubuh itu perlahan dari _bathub_. Himchan menggigil kedinginan, benar-benar parah. Bibirnya bergetar, giginya bergemeletuk keras, dan buku-buku jarinya memutih. Youngjae membopoh Himchan untuk ke kamar mereka.

"Ya Tuhan!"

Youngjae meraih sebuah handuk, kemudian menyelimutkan tubuh Himchan. Ia menarik sebuah kursi, kemudian mendudukkan Himchan di sana. Himchan belum bicara juga sedari tadi.

" _Hyung_ , apa yang terjadi padamu!? Ya Tuhan! Aku benar-benar khawatir! Kami sangat khawatir!"

Youngjae mengelap tubuh basah Himchan dengan telaten, dan dia berjalan ke arah lemari pakaian di sana—bermaksud untuk mengambil pakaian hangat dan baru untuk Himchan.

BRUK

Ketika Youngjae menoleh, tubuh Himchan sudah ambruk ke lantai.

"HIMCHAN _HYUNG_!"

-XOXO-

"Eungh..."

Kedua kelopak mata indah itu membuka dengan berat, merasakan bias cahaya yang memaksa masuk ke dalam retinanya. Wajahnya yang pucat mulai menatap sekelilingnya, berusaha membiasakan diri.

Ketika ia sadar, ada 5 orang di depannya yang berdiri. 4 orang dia kenal, dan satunya lagi memakai jas dokter.

"Dia sudah sadar. Dia hanya butuh suplemen tambahan untuk menambah energi. Sebentar lagi kalian _comeback_ , bukan? Persiapkan diri kalian baik-baik, jangan sampai sakit."

" _Kamsahamnida_.. Choi _ahjussi_."terdengar suara Junhong, kedengarannya agak bergetar.

"Tidak masalah, Junhong. Aku siap membantu kalian. Kalau ada apa-apa, kalian bisa mengontakku lewat keponakanku ini."ucap dokter itu—Dokter Choi—kemudian berjalan keluar kamar.

CKLEK

Pintu itu tertutup lagi, dan kini hanya kesunyian yang menghiasi ruangan itu.

"Himchan _hyung_?"

Himchan menoleh pelan, mendapati Youngjae yang sudah duduk di samping kasurnya. Kedua tangan Youngjae menggenggam erat tangan kanan Himchan yang diberi infus. Di belakangnya, Daehyun memegang kedua pundak Youngjae. Mata anak itu sembab, sepertinya dia juga menangis. Di sisi lain kasur, ada Jongup dan Junhong yang berdiri berdampingan. Oh, _uri magnae_ terlihat sekali sedang menahan tangis.

"Ka-kalian kenapa?"tanya Himchan, dengan nada lirih.

" _Hyung_ , harusnya kami yang tanya."ucap Daehyun, dengan nada agak lirih.

Himchan menarik nafas pelan, menatap mereka berempat bergantian. Ia memejamkan matanya, dan semuanya kembali teringat lagi.

Tentang Yongguk, dan rencana vakumnya.

Tanpa diminta, setitik airmata mengalir lagi.

"Himchan _hyung_!"

Youngjae mendekati Himchan dengan panik, begitupun Jongup. Daehyun gantian menggenggam tangan Himchan erat, dan Junhong bahkan sudah mendekap Himchan lembut, tak lupa dengan airmatanya yang mengalir deras lagi.

"A-aku.. aku tidak apa-apa."ucap Himchan, dengan nada lemah dan terbata-bata.

" _Ani_ , Himchan _hyung_! Kami tahu! Kami tahu!"ucap Youngjae, masih mendekap leher Himchan.

Merasakan usapan lembut Youngjae pada rambutnya, membuat Himchan tak kuasa lagi. Pertahanannya runtuh seketika. Apalagi, ketika kedua pundaknya serasa basah, belum lagi dengan air yang menetesi tangan kanannya dan rasa basah pada bagian depan kemejanya yang tengah dicengkram Junhong.

Airmatanya pun mengalir lagi.

Namun, lebih deras.

-XOXO-

H-3 _SKYDIVE_ _comeback stage_.

Seluruh anggota B.A.P yang akan melakukan promosi _SKYDIVE_ berkumpul di ruang studio, membicarakan modifikasi koreografi terkait dengan absennya Bang Yongguk— _leader_ mereka—dalam _comeback stage_ kali ini.

"Aku harap kalian mau mengerti apa yang terjadi. Aku sendiri tidak terlalu mengerti ada apa di sini, tapi aku percaya padanya."

Kim _manager_ sudah berkali-kali memberi para member pengertian mengenai segala perubahan bentuk rencana, dan syukurlah para member mau memaklumi. Namun, hanya wajah murung dan kaku yang terpancar di sana—bahkan seorang Jung Daehyun yang terkenal sebagai _moodbooster_ B.A.P pun terlihat pendiam kali ini.

"Ayo! Mulai lagi latihan!"

Dan latihan koreografi hari itu berlangsung khidmat, tanpa seorang pun angkat suara kecuali pelatih _dancer_ mereka.

-XOXO-

Himchan menghela nafas pelan.

Langit malam Seoul terlihat begitu tenang, dengan lampu-lampu gedung-gedung di sana yang terlihat benderang. Angin malam menyapanya, dan Himchan menikmatinya dalam keheningan.

Himchan mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap langit malam Seoul yang kelam. Entahlah, pikirannya kacau akhir-akhir ini. Dia merasa campur aduk. Bingung sekali rasanya. Sedih, kacau, marah, kecewa; semuanya bercampur jadi satu.

Himchan memandangi awan-awan yang berlalu-lalang di atas Seoul, menaungi kota besar itu. Oh, Himchan merasakan magis di sana, mengingatkannya akan banyak hal yang ia alami. Senyum tipis terkembang di atas bibirnya. Langit malam yang sunyi dan kelam itu seakan-akan menarik Himchan, memberi kekuatan yang entah bagaimana selalu berhasil menguatkannya.

CKLEK

Terdengar suara pintu kamar terbuka. Himchan terdiam, mengingat bahwa ia tidak pernah mengizinkan member lain untuk menyusup asal ke dalam kamar _dorm_ -nya. Hanya ada satu orang yang izinkan masuk.

GREP

Dan inilah orangnya.

Himchan membeku. Dia menatap dua lengan kekar berkulit _tan_ yang mendekapnya erat— _bone-crushing hug_ , _if I can say_ —dan menenggelamkan wajahnya pada tengkuk belakang Himchan. Mata Himchan menghangat, dan dia bisa merasakan bahwa tengkuk belakangnya basah.

" _I'm sorry_."

Oh, suara berat itu.

Himchan menggigit bibir bawahnya, merasakan nafasnya yang memendek—saking tegangnya. Oh, dia benar-benar berusaha menahan tangis dan suara isakannya.

" _I'm sorry_. _I can't stand it_."

Kedua lengan kekar itu mengeratkan dekapannya, dan Himchan bisa merasakan bahwa tubuh sosok pemeluknya terasa bergetar—ia menangis. Terlebih dengan bagian belakang tubuh Himchan yang basah.

Kedua tangan Himchan terangkat, mengusap kedua lengan yang mendekapnya lembut. Senyum kecil terpatri di atas bibirnya yang bergetar, dan ia memejamkan matanya. Menikmati momen itu, walau tidak melihat siapa yang mendekapnya.

SRET

GREP

Sosok yang mendekap Himchan melepas tubuh Himchan dengan cepat, dan secepat kilat membalik tubuh itu dan mendekapnya erat. Himchan tidak perlu berpikir untuk mendekapnya, dan ia langsung menenggelamkan wajahnya di sana—di perpotongan leher _namja_ itu. Tempat favoritnya untuk menyandarkan kepalanya, begitulah kata Himchan.

"Maafkan aku."gumam _namja_ itu, seraya menghirup kuat-kuat wangi tubuh Himchan dari leher _namja_ itu.

Himchan mendekapnya semakin erat, airmatanya mengalir deras. Dia tahu kalau ia sudah membasahi pakaian _namja_ itu, hanya saja dia tidak berbicara apa-apa. Keduanya menikmati kesunyian di sana, saling menguatkan dalam diam.

"Yongguk _-ah_ , aku merindukanmu."

Himchan mulai buka suara.

"Aku lebih merindukanmu."

 _That deep-husky voice_.

Himchan menangis pilu. Dieratkannya dekapannya pada Yongguk, membuat sang _leader_ menangis juga dan mengecup pelipis Himchan dengan lembut. Keduanya memejamkan mata, membiarkan airmata mereka mengalir dan saling bersahutan menyapa Bumi.

"Kenapa, Yongguk? Kenapa?"tanya Himchan, lirih.

Yongguk mengusap punggung Himchan, memberi _namja_ itu kelembutan yang selama ini selalu ia lakukan sebelum mereka tidur. Himchan mencengkram pakaian Yongguk—yang pastinya sudah basah dan kusut karena ulahnya.

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku stres, aku butuh istirahat. Aku kebingungan, aku putus asa, aku lelah. Hime, aku lelah. Aku lelah dan aku butuh waktu untuk menyembuhkan kelelahan itu."

Himchan melonggarkan dekapannya, menatap wajah _namja_ yang sudah mengisi hatinya selama 5 tahun lebih itu. Himchan tersenyum di atas tangisnya, mengusap pipi kiri _namja_ itu dengan lembut. Yongguk bergetar, merasakan sentuhan Himchan yang begitu ia rindukan. Satu tangannya menggenggam tangan Himchan yang mengusap pipinya, mengunci tatapan sang empunya.

"Aku percaya padamu, Bbang. Aku percaya. Kau paling tahu dirimu. Aku hanya bisa percaya."ucap Himchan, dengan senyum miris di atas wajahnya.

"Kenapa kau masih bisa tersenyum ketika kau menangis, Hime? Aku tidak pernah mengerti."ucap Yongguk, dengan mata yang bergetar menatap bagaimana Himchan masih berusaha tersenyum di atas luka hatinya.

"Karena aku percaya bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja. Istirahatkan dirimu, dan kembalilah dengan baik."bisik Himchan, lirih.

Yongguk tersenyum, menundukkan kepalanya. Himchan memajukan wajahnya, menyatukan kening keduanya. Mereka memejamkan mata, dan Yongguk semakin mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Himchan.

"Besok aku akan mulai terapi. Bantu aku melalui ini, Hime. Hanya kau yang aku percaya seutuhnya di sini. Hanya kau yang kupunya saat ini. Hanya kau yang bisa kuandalkan untuk menggantikanku."bisik Yongguk.

Himchan mengangguk pelan. Yongguk menatap Himchan, dan Himchan balik menatapnya. Yongguk mengeratkan dekapannya pada pinggang dan punggung Himchan, dan Himchan sendiri hanya mengusap pipi Yongguk dengan satu tangan; satu tangannya lagi mengusap dada Yongguk yang bidang.

"Kembalilah dalam keadaan siap, Yongguk. Aku menunggu di sini. Aku dan anak-anak akan menunggu di sini."ucap Himchan.

Yongguk benar-benar tersentuh, hatinya tergerak sempurna.

CHU!

Dan ia memajukan wajahnya, mencium bibir Himchan dengan ciuman yang memabukkan dan—kelak—akan selalu ia rindukan dalam masa hiatusnya.

Himchan mendekap leher Yongguk erat, dan Yongguk sedikit merendahkan tubuhnya. Ia mendekap pinggang ramping Himchan, dan menekan leher Himchan untuk memperdalam ciuman. Himchan meremas rambut kelam Yongguk, merasakan emosi yang menguasai dirinya.

Dan dalam keheningan malam Seoul, keduanya berbagi ciuman sekaligus airmata, sebelum semuanya terlambat.

 _._

 _._

" _B.A.P's father is not here today, so the mother is deputy leader for now!_ "

.

" _I got something to say on behalf of Yongguk (imitating Yongguk's voice) 'I'm Yongguk, I love you, I respect you!'._ "

.

" _I'm Himchan, who's in charge of Yongguk!_ "

.

" _ **During our hard times, I would look up at the**_ _ **sky**_ _ **."**_

 **HIMCHAN**

 _._

 _._

 **THE END**

No comment.

One last thing to say.

I BELIEVE IN B.A.P, I BELIEVE IN YONGGUK, I BELIEVE IN **BANGHIM** , I BELIEVE IN OT6.

Silahkan **REVIEW** dan **FAVOURITE** kalau berkenan.

© **Allamanda Cathartica, 2017**


End file.
